company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sesame Street Home Video Website Bumpers
November 23, 1996, February 3rd, 1998-October 9th, 2001 Sesame Street Website Promo A Sesame Street Website Promo (1998) Nicknames: "Pink Scribble", "The Pink Scribble of Doom", "Visit Sesame Street ''on the Web", "Graffiti on Sesame Street", "The Scribble-Scrabbles", "Evil Scribble", "Nickelodeon Scribble Rip-Off", "This is Sesame Street, not Nick News!" "Everybody's Favorite Bumper", "The ''Doug Bumper" Bumper: A pink scribble draws itself in, very suddenly, over a black background. Inside the pink scribble is the text "Visit Sesame Street on the web at...", and below that is the Sesame Street website address, all in a light blue Dawncastle Bold font. Variant: An in-credit version exists, as seen on the 1998 VHS of Fiesta. FX/SFX: The scribble appearing. Music/Sounds: A female voiceover (Sonia Manzano, who began playing Maria on Sesame Street ''on November 8, 1971 starting with the Season 3 premiere, which is Episode 0276, and her last appearance on ''Sesame Street was Episode 4514, which aired on January 12, 2015) reads out the text onscreen. Music/Sounds Variants: * Sometimes, the harmonica version of the Sesame Street theme song, or the calypso rendition of said theme, finishes into this bumper. The harmonica theme can be seen on Elmo's World: Wild Wild West, while the calypso theme can be seen on most Elmo's World releases from 2000-2001. * On the 1997 VHS of Get Up and Dance, there is no voiceover. * On the 1998 VHS of Fiesta and Kids' Favorite Songs, Manzano reads the text in a different tone. Availability: Appears on various Sesame Street videos from the era. It made its first appearance on the 1997 VHS of Get Up and Dance, and made a surprise appearance on the 2003 DVD of the same video. This bumper then appeared on most videos starting with the 1998 VHS of Fiesta!, and made its last appearance on the 2001 VHS of Kids' Favorite Songs 2. It also appeared on the 2001-2002 DVDs of all Sesame Street & Elmo's World videos. Editor's Note: This bumper is not favored by many due to the nature of its appearance. (December 3rd, 2001-April 10th, 2007) Nicknames: "The Computer", "The Elmo Bumper", "Elmo on the Computer" Bumper: A white background followed by a 2D-animated computer. Then, Elmo's hands appear and type on the keyboard. The camera switches to the back view of Elmo, as we zoom into the screen of the computer. The sky-blue glass background on it goes black, then turns into a pink background with the Sesame Workshop house logo repeated behind it. The post-2000 Sesame Street logo, this time with "SESAMESTREET.COM" in place of "SESAME STREET", appears in the middle of the computer screen. Then, various characters from Sesame Street appear behind the logo, and the bumper fades to white. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: It begins with some typing sounds and Elmo scatting the Sesame Street theme. Then, he says "Sesame Street dot com! Yay!" as a drumroll plays, followed by a harmonica rendition of the Sesame Street theme. Elmo then ends the bumper with his famous laugh. Availability: Seen on most Sesame Street videos as well as videos that were originally released on VHS by Random House Home Video and later re-released by Sony Wonder (which also had the Sony Wonder website promo). Only two Sesame Street DVDs from 2004, Big Bird in Japan and Sesame Street Celebrates Around the World, skip this website promo and cut straight to the Sony Wonder website promo. Editor's Note: Despite the Flash animation being poor, this bumper is much more liked than the one above partly due to Elmo's presence giving it a better vibe. Category:Online Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Sesame Street